


Rain Sounds

by dimplerenjun



Series: stray kids [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplerenjun/pseuds/dimplerenjun
Summary: a short story in which changbin is dying of loneliness and chan comes over with a new friend





	Rain Sounds

The rain fell gently, the taps of the drops ringing in Changbin’s ears. He felt lonely despite only being with his friends hours earlier. He didn’t want to bother them just so he could be at ease but he felt suffocated. The silence was loud and painfully annoying like the ringing in his ears. Subconsciously, he called Chan.   
“Hey Binne, what’s up?” Chan asked, he could hear the smile on the happy-go-lucky boy’s mouth.  
“Uh nothing, look this is going to sound weird but,” He paused before continuing, “could you come over? I’m lonely.”   
“I have a new friend over, is it okay if he comes with?” The older asked with concern lacing every word. Changbin let out a sound that the other just interpreted as a “yes” and hung up. Changbin sat there on his living room floor, waiting for the boy and his new friend but waiting for his ease to draw him back in. The knock on the door startled him and awoke him from his thoughts.  
“Hey, come in.” Changbin said, sliding the door open wider. Behind Chan, he noticed the slightly taller blonde boy with a small, shy smile on his face. Once the two came in he invited them to make themselves at home. The new boy looked around, a small smile on his face as he observed the small living room.  
“This is Lee Felix, he moved here a few months ago from Australia.” The older introduced him to the strange boy. Changbin took a minute to observe the other. He was taller than the other two but not by much, he had a sharp jawline and rounded cheeks but his cheeks were littered with freckles.  
“I’m Seo Changbin. Would you guys like to watch a movie or something?” He broke the silence and gave them a timid smile. Felix looked at him and nodded as Chan threw himself on the smaller sofa by the window. He tossed the remote to Chan before asking, “What would you guys like to drink? I have coca cola, water, chai tea, and coffee.”   
“I’ll have coke, please.” Chan answered before looking at Felix.   
“I’ll have the same.” His voice was deep, not what the other had expected but for some reason, it suited him perfectly. He returned with the three cokes and sat on the big couch, on the other side of Felix.   
“Excuse me, Changbin how old are you?” Felix asked, fumbling over a few words in the process.  
“I’m a 99 liner.” He answered back.  
“Ah so you are my hyung,” Felix said, once again causing Changbin to be taken back. He didn’t look much younger than himself. He continued on, “I’m a 00 liner.” The boys spent the evening watching the office and cracking dumb jokes. Changbin forgot he was ever feeling lonely as Chan had now taken his place on the couch, he sat in Felix’s spot and Felix sat between his legs on the ground. As the night grew darker and darker, the host invited them to stay the night. The other two sleepily agreed and Changbin told them they could borrow his clothes to change into. His room was biggerthan your average bedroom. He had bunk beds and a couch that pulled out into a bed when needed in one corner. He allowed Chan to take the pull out and Felix took the bottom bunk. There he fell asleep peacefully and quickly. Sometime later in the night, he awoke to someone tapping his arm. Once his eyes got adjusted to the dark he realized it was Felix. As soon as he went to open his mouth a strike of lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up his room. The storm caused the younger's eyes to open widely.   
“Could I sleep with you? I’m scared.” Felix asked, his voice wavering and his bottom lip jutted somewhat outward making Changbin pity him. He slides over and patted the space next to him. The younger eagerly climbed next to him and Changbin wrapped his arms around his lithe waist. They laid there, cuddled together, before both falling back to sleep. Neither of them cared they had just met. Both had been in each other's shoes at one point. Tonight they only worried about getting sleep, and that was it.


End file.
